poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending/Epilogue (RaMAoKH3)
This is the Transcript of the ending in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. the Keyblade Graveyard, Sora and the other guardians stand and look at the sky. Ryan, Meg and Friends look at the sky as well. Mickey turns to see the others Mickey Mouse: It's finally over. and the others nod once. Ryan, Meg and friends agree. Sora shakes his head Riku: We'll find Kairi. Let's head back to Master Yen Sid. We can figure it out. Sora: No, I know what to do. Mickey Mouse: Sora... Sonant Nightfall: Why you want to find Kairi? Ryan F-Freeman: I think Kairi is his friend, Sonant. turns to see the others Sora: My whole journey began the day I lost her. And every time I find her.... she slips away again. I thought we'd finally be together. But she's out there, alone. Not for one more second. Donald Duck: We'll go too! Goofy: That's right! Cody Fairbrother: I will go as well. Oisin Ryan: That's the risk I'm willing to take. Orla Ryan: Count me and dad in. Queen Ryanara: I will go too with Ryan and Meg. Andanate Daze: Us sirens too and Sci-Ryan. Sora: Thank you, Donald, Goofy. You too, Ryan, Meg, Cody, Orla, Oisin, Sean, Ryan's mom, Blindings, Cyberlings, Sci-Ryan, Jessie and others. But this time, I have to go it alone. Mickey Mouse: Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around! Even if you do locate Kairi, you might never come home to us again. Sora: I will. And we'll both be back before you know it. Mickey Mouse: Please... walks up to Mickey and places his hand on Mickey's back Riku: Let him go, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Riku... Riku: His heart and his mind are made up. Now, believe in him. Mickey Mouse: Yeah... Safe journey, Sora. Sora: Thank you. Meg Griffin: Have a safe trip, Sora. Pinkipoo: Take care of yourself. Foiletta: We'll miss you. Sci-Ryan: Us too, Foiletta. Liam: Sora, I'll try and act a lot like you. Robbinyu: Don't push it, Liam. Liam: I'm being serious, Robbin. Sora: Thanks, Liam. Gleam: Have this to remember me by. Sora a Yokai Medal which was his medal Sonant Nightfall: A medal. Gleam: Yup. My Yo-Kai Medal. Orla Ryan: And until we meet again, I would summon Gleam anytime you want. Sora: Thanks, Orla. Liam: Guys, look, we're having a transmission from Clone Liam at Arendelle. pulls out his Gummi-phone and sees Clone Liam on screen Clone Liam: I heard Sora was leaving. ???: Dad. Clone Liam: Hold on, Elisa. screen shows a girl Sci-Ryan: Who's that? Clone Liam: That's Elisa, my daughter. an icy blast from Elisa Whoah, easy with the ice abilities. Elsa: He's right, you know. Elisa: Sorry, mom. Sorry, dad. and the others chuckled Pinkipoo: Wait a minute.... Pinkipoo and Foiletta: ELISA IS ELSA AND CLONE LIAM'S DAUGHTER!? Matau T. Monkey: That is new. Clone Liam: Elsa and I saw the battle on TV. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf saw it too. Right, Elsa? Elsa: Yeah. Anna: We heard what happened to Maple. Elsa's Vanilluxe: Van Nil luxe. ("I hope you can tell us later.") Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. My team and I are glad we helped ya, Sora. Come back soon! turns around and summons his Keyblade. He sends out a beam into the sky. At Disney Castle, Mickey, Donald and Goofy comes out of a castle shaped hedge in the garden. Mickey sees Minnie and Daisy and runs to them then Pluto bounds onto Mickey and licks his face meaning that he missed him. Mickey gets up and holds Minnie's hands. Daisy looks at Donald and then hugs him. Jiminy shows up on Goofy's shoulder. Yen Sid shows up with Chip and Dale then they see the fireworks go off at the night sky. At the Land of Departure, Aqua, Terra and Ventus pays respect to Eraqus and places their wayfinders on Eraqus's Keyblade. The three walk then Ven noticed someone. He sees Chirithy hiding then Ven hold out his arms and Chirithy hugs him. Terra calls for Ven and he catches up with the two caring Chirithy. Next, we see Ryan, Meg and Foiletta watch the night sky of the stars with Liam [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts